Untitled3
by emeraldsage85
Summary: James breaks up with Remus because he wants to go out with Lily. Remus falls into a depression and tries to end his life. Do they ever get to be friends again? And what happens with Remus and Sirius?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K Rowling.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Untitled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mooney," James said with a small smile as he hugged his boyfriend.   
  
Remus waited for their usual kiss and was surprised when it didn't happen.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked. "And why did you want to meet me here? The dorm's completely empty, everyone's eating supper."  
  
"I wanted to talk without the risk of interruption Remus," James said.   
  
His smile was gone now.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Remus repeated.   
  
His stomach felt as though it were full of butterflies and his hands were shaking slightly.   
  
"This isn't easy," James said, turning and beginning to pace around the room. "You've always been one of my best friends and for the last two years you've been a perfect boyfriend but….." His voice trailed off.  
  
Remus felt his knees go weak and he had to lean against the wall for support.   
  
"What are you saying?" he asked.  
  
James stopped pacing.  
  
"What I'm saying is that I think we should go back to being friends," he said.  
  
Remus paled.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Lily Evans," James said. "I want to start a relationship with her and -"  
  
"Enough!" Remus cried, cutting James off in mid-explanation.   
  
He couldn't bare to hear any more.   
  
"Get out! Go!"   
  
"Remus I -" James tried but Remus was pushing him out the door.  
  
"Just go away! I never want to see you again!" he yelled, slamming the door in James' face.   
  
James sighed heavily. He trudged down the stairs and went to the Great Hall. He sat down beside Sirius and pulled a dish of potatoes toward him.   
  
"How did it go?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It was awful," James said, slumping down in his seat.  
  
Sirius patted his shoulder gently.  
  
"Where's Remus?" he asked.  
  
"Still up in the Room of Requirement," James said.   
  
"I'll go talk to him," Sirius said, rising from his chair.  
  
He found Remus curled up in a ball in the corner when he entered the room.  
  
"Remus? Are you okay?" Sirius asked.  
  
The only answer was the sound of sobbing. Sirius knelt down and gently touched him. Remus let out another sob.  
  
"Come here," Sirius said gently. "I'll take you back to the dorm."   
  
He scooped Remus up and carried him up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, taking as many shortcuts as possible. Sirius set Remus down on his four poster and then sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Mooney? Are you going to be all right?" he asked.  
  
"No," Remus said.  
  
His face was wet with tears and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Sirius gently patted his shoulder.  
  
"You didn't eat anything," he said. "Want me to bring you some food?"  
  
"No. I just want to rest," Remus said.  
  
He pulled the blankets around himself and pulled the hangings shut. Sirius ducked out from underneath the curtains and started making his way back to the Great Hall. He was halfway there when he ran into James.  
  
"Is he okay?" James asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Sirius said. "Maybe he'll get better eventually. For now he's asleep."  
  
James looked down ant his feet.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt Remus," he said. "I thought it would be better to break up with him than to cheat."  
  
"It is, believe me," Sirius said. "Don't beat yourself up."  
  
James gave a weak smile and said, "Wanna play exploding snap? It'll take my mind off of this whole mess."  
  
Sirius agreed and they went up to the common room together. Later that evening when they went to bed Remus was still sleeping. When the awoke the next morning his bed was empty and he was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm worried about Remus," Sirius said to James as he pulled his robes on.  
  
"So am I," James said. "But he won't have anything to do with me. I wish we could be friends again, like we were before we started dating."  
  
"Don't worry about it too much. Once Remus starts to feel better you'll be friends again," Sirius said.  
  
"Thanks mate," James said, clapping Sirius on the back.  
  
"By the way," Sirius said. "How are things with you and Lily?"  
  
James' face brightened instantly.   
  
"Great! I asked her out and she said yes!" he said, rather enthusiastically.   
  
Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Let's go down for breakfast and meet Mooney," he said.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall Remus was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I'll go and look for him," Sirius said as he grabbed some toast.  
  
"I'll come with you," James said.  
  
For nearly an hour they searched the school but did not see any sign of Remus.  
  
"You don't think - no, he couldn't have," James said, looking frantic.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You don't think he went outside do you?" James said nervously.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Sirius said. "It's bitterly cold out there! Nobody in their right mind would go out in this weather!"  
  
Sirius and James sprinted up to Gryffindor tower, grabbed their cloaks, and were back within minutes. When they opened the front doors to the castle a gust of icy wind blasted them.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know. Try the Quidditch pitch," James said.   
  
Both he and Sirius pulled our their wands and began blasting warm air the melt a path as they waded across the pitch. The icy wind whipped around them, freezing every inch of exposed skin within seconds. As they searched the center of the pitch James spotted a figure curled up in the fetal position.  
  
"Sirius look," he yelled, pointing to the figure.  
  
"Remus!" Sirius screamed.   
  
He dropped to his knees and shook his friend violently.  
  
Remus didn't move, his skin was icy cold, and he was unconscious.  
  
James took off his cloak and wrapped it around Remus' frozen body. Sirius picked him up and they set off towards the castle. Once inside they headed straight for the hospital wing. Sirius laid Remus down on a bed while James went to fetch Madame Pomfrey.   
  
When she saw Remus she said, "Oh dear, out without a cloak I suppose?"   
  
Sirius and James nodded. Madame Pomfrey examined Remus carefully. When she was done she turned to James and Sirus.  
  
"He's lucky you two found him before any serious damage was done. He's got some mild frostbite but that's about it. I suggest you two go on to your classes. He can stay until he wakes up," she said.  
  
Neither James or Sirius wanted to leave but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let them stay. They trudged up the to Gryffindor tower to collect their books, neither of them saying a word. Sitting through transfiguration, potions, and history of magic was nearly torture.  
  
At lunch they ate quickly and then hurried up to the hospital wing. Remus' condition had barely changed, save that the frostbite had been cured. He was still unconscious. Disappointed, Sirius and James set off for their next set of classes. They had supper in the Great Hall together, neither of them saying very much. Afterwards, James left for Quidditch practice and Sirius went up to the hospital wing alone. Remus was sitting up in bed, drinking a cup of potion Madame Pomfrey had just given him.  
  
"Remus! You're all right!" Sirius said.   
  
Remus set his cup down and let himself be pulled into a hug.  
  
"Of course I'm all right," he said, sounding rather embarrassed. "You and James saved my life."  
  
Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Why did you go out there?" he asked.  
  
Remus fiddled with a loose thread on his blanket, not looking at Sirius.  
  
"I was thinking about James," he said. "It hurt so much and all of a sudden I just felt like getting as far away from here as possible. I ran until I got to the middle of the pitch. Then I just collapsed there and didn't move even though it was so cold. I guess maybe I wanted to die."  
  
Sirius gasped.  
  
"Remus!" he said. "Don't ever do that again. You scared me and James. Neither of us ever want to lose you. You're too good of a person to do that to yourself."  
  
Remus looked away.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly.   
  
"Don't apologize, just promise you won't do that again," Sirius said.  
  
"I promise," Remus said.  
  
Sirius pulled him into another hug but did not let go. Instead he rested his chin on top of Remus' head and held him. Remus sniffled and Sirius gently rubbed his back.  
  
"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," he whispered.  
  
"Find someone else to be your partner-in-crime?" Remus teased.  
  
Sirius laughed. Then his face relaxed and he appeared thoughtful.  
  
"You know it does go deeper than that Mooney," he said.  
  
"How much deeper?" Remus asked.  
  
"A lot deeper, almost like love," Sirius said softly.  
  
Remus drew away from Sirius momentarily and looked him in the eye.  
  
Sirius looked fearful, as though Remus would reject him.  
  
When he didn't say anything Sirius continued with, " I know this is really sudden because you and James just broke up. I'm sorry."  
  
Remus put a finger to Sirius' lips, silencing him.   
  
"No need to apologize," he said.  
  
"If James is falling in love with someone else there's nothing I can do. And you are right - our feelings for each other do go a little deeper than friendship. I don't know if I'm ready to be in another relationship right away but I guess we could see what happens," Remus said.  
  
Sirius grinned and Remus couldn't help smiling himself.   
  
"Almost dying kind of put things in perspective," he said, and they both burst into laughter. 


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the hospital wing opened and James entered, still dressed in his Quidditch robes.  
  
"Mooney, you're okay!" he said.  
  
Remus smiled.  
  
"I'm alive and well now," he said, casting a sideways glance at Sirius.  
  
The look didn't go unnoticed by James.   
  
"What happened while I was gone?" he asked.  
  
"Remus woke up, we talked, and worked some things out," Sirius said.  
  
He held up his hand, which was clasping Remus'. James smiled.  
  
"It's good to see that you're getting over me," he said.  
  
"Almost. These things take some time," Remus said.  
  
James sat down in the chair next to Remus' bed.  
  
"Does this mean we can be friends again?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," Remus said.  
  
James grinned, then leaned in conspiratorially to whisper, "I have a great idea for a prank."  
  
Remus groaned.  
  
"What is it now Prongs?" he asked.  
  
James snickered.  
  
"You know how Professer McGonigle's blackboard is bewitched to write down the instructions for class while she lectures? We should bewitch it to write nothing but swears and dirty poems."  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"That is so childish," he said. "Let's do it anyways!"  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"Glad to see you haven't changed too much Mooney," he said.  
  
Remus poked Sirius in the ribs. Sirius shoved him playfully just as Madame Pomfrey came around the corner.  
  
She gave the three of them a disapproving look and said, "If you are feeling well enough Mr. Lupin you may go now."  
  
Remus got out of bed and headed for the door with James and Sirius in tow.  
  
"Well, what are going to do now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Let's get started on that prank," James said.  
  
The three of them snickered evilly, then took off in the direction of Professor McGonigle's empty classroom.  
  
THE END 


End file.
